


It’s me and you and our insanity

by Kaesteranya



Category: Macross Frontier
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And we live for the small things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s me and you and our insanity

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for July 26, 2008.

She wasn’t the easiest woman in the Colonies to please, and there were times when Alto did wonder what the hell he had gotten himself into, entering a relationship with THE Sheryl Nome. They argued more than they actually talked, and he felt as though three fourths of their time spent together involved her dragging him off to God-knows-where, sometimes literally by his ear or by the collar of his shirt depending on her mood.

  
Alto would never admit it, though, but that last fourth of their time probably made up for all of the silly (stupid) things that he had to put up with given the fact that his girlfriend was the renowned Galactic Fairy with a schedule to keep and the propensity to entertain only her own whims and no one else’s. He wasn’t ever going to tell anyone, but he figured that nowadays, he really _did_ live for their down time, for the chance to catch Sheryl just looking at him with this funny little smile on her face and the silent way they spent Sunday morning, with them sitting on the floor as he went over mission logs, listening to her hum her next big hit, feeling her fingers through his hair as she brushed it out and tied it up with silk red ribbons.  



End file.
